The Yellow Road To Hell
by WickedElphaba
Summary: Wicked Show Fic. Fiyero's side of Wizard of Oz movie with a lot more emphasis on the Wicked characters. I'm very bad at writing the summary. You'll probably like it so please read!
1. In the corn field

**The Yellow Road To Hell**

Hello! This is Wickfic show! This will probably span over Dorothy first finding Fiyero to Fiyero and Elphaba finally together at last. I'm sorry if this is a little short, but DO NOT FEAR! They will probably get longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wicked characters. I really want to own Fiyero though. Yero my hero. And I am Elphaba! I AM ELPHABA!!!  
  
Um...yeah.  
  
Time: Fiyero has been captured by the evil guard people (yes I know that they are the Gale Force, but they are still evil guard people in my mind. Anybody who hurts my Yero will have a spell put on them!!). This is after Fiyero has been cruelly beaten by the Gale Force and is now a scarecrow sitting...well, standing...with the pole thing up his back (how rude of them!) (Excuse the commentary in there)  
  
Fiyero woke up from his state of unconsciousness, and then shook his head side to side, slightly disoriented. As Fiyero knocked the drowsiness out of his head, he realized the new matter his arms were made from; straw.  
  
"I'm straw. Great," Fiyero said deadpan. He then did a double take and started to examine his new self. He plucked out a couple stray straws. "Wait...I'm straw!! Ah man! I don't even have blood or skin or any of that good stuff. How am I going to explain this to Fabala? I mean, she'll probably notice something like this. For god sakes, the woman could realize if a hair moved out of place! Maybe I could figure this out by thinking (when did I start that?) about the last thing that happened. Let's see...I was saving Elphie...being beaten by the Gale Force, and the people who I had just been giving orders to no less...being put on this pole...and then...I knocked out. That's all I remember. I have no clue how I became horse chow! This is helpful! My arms hurt. I have a new sympathy for scarecrows. I'm seriously bored. Won't somebody get me down from here?"  
  
Fiyero stopped as he heard footsteps traveling towards him on the yellow brick road. He stiffened up to look like a normal scarecrow and waited. He watched cautiously and listened to the best of his abilities. He saw a young girl. Not a munckinlander (she was too tall), yet she was coming from the direction munchkinland. He also thought he heard...get this...a dog!

A/N Hey! That was all fun! This will continue quickly, but I really need your reviews to help it work. So PLEASE give reviews, even if it has only two words! Thanks!


	2. If the girl only had a brain

Yay! Chapter 2! NOTE TO READERS: THE CHARACTERS WILL SING! YES, YOU HEARD ME CORECTLY. THEY WILL SING. ONLY A FEW SONGS THOUGH. Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything Oz. I do own a flight license for riding my broom throughout the Ozian sky though.

Disclaimer: I did not write the songs. I just put them in to keep continuity. Please do not drop a house on me!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Nooo! I've come to an innntersection!" the girl whined to nobody imperticular. The dog simply wagged its tail and followed the youngster. "Where am I supposed to gooooo?!?"  
  
Fiyero was very tired of her whining very quickly. He decided he should help her. Maybe then she would leave him alone and stop whining.  
  
"Well you could go this way, that way, or these ways," Fiyero said as he pointed out each route.  
  
"Did he just move his arms, Toto? No, no. He couldn't he?" the girl asked completely puzzled.  
  
"My answer remains the same," Fiyero said and re-pointed everything out.  
  
"He did, didn't he?! I guess he's not much help though," she said to the dog.  
  
"I beg your pardon," Fiyero replied somewhat offended.  
  
"I mean, can't you just make up your mind? I'm kinda in a hurry," the child said as she picked up the scrawny black dog.  
  
He couldn't tell her why he didn't know where anything was. Fiyero had to cover, and fast.  
  
"That's, um, a bit of a problem for me because all I have is straw. No brains,"  
  
"Well then," the girl reasoned, how can you talk if you have no brains?"  
  
This came out more snobbish than she had meant.  
  
"Well, some people who have no brains talk an awful lot!" Fiyero snapped back.  
  
Dorothy nodded, realizing he was right. Many of the naughty boys in her school back home in Kansas had just that combination. Fortunately she did not see that it was truly an insult aimed at a silly little girl in a blue checked pinafore.  
  
"I really do need some help though," she said with a desperate tone.  
  
"I could be a little more help if you could get me down from here," Fiyero told her. He was still, if you remember, attached to the pole, dangling a couple feet off the ground.  
  
After a few minutes of trial and error, they found a lever in the back of the pole, pushed it, and Fiyero fell to the ground. He dusted himself off and thanked her.  
  
"Well perhaps we should exchange names," she said calmly, "My name is Dorothy. Oh! And this is Toto, my dog," She pointed out the barking mass of black fur.  
  
Fiyero was blinded by the sudden politeness.  
  
"My name is Fi-,"he stopped and realized giving his true name to a complete stranger was not such a good idea seeing that the Gale Force would tear him apart if they found out he was still alive. He needed a new name, and quick!  
  
"My name is...Scarecrow!"  
  
He had said the first thing that came to his mind. He was, if you remember, not the sharpest student at Shiz. But this was a simple ten year old. And she didn't seem to know much of anything. How hard could it be to fool her?  
  
"Scarecrow," she repeated as if to etch it into her brain, "Scarecrow. Why were you up there, Scarecrow?"  
  
"I'm here to...uh..."  
  
'_Think, Fiyero! Think_!' he told himself.  
  
"I'm here to...um...scare the crows! Yeah! That's it!"  
  
He stopped and attempted to frighten one of the birds eating the corn in the field. The crow made a noise that sounded very close to a laugh and continued to feast on the banquet of food that lay before him.  
  
"As you can see, I'm not very good at it," Fiyero sighed.  
  
"Well maybe if you had a brain you could scare the crows," Dorothy said, very pleased with her own thoughts.  
  
'_Even **with** my brain I can't scare the stupid crows. It's not much, but I have a brain nonetheless._'  
  
"I could do lots of things if I had a brain. I could...I could..." Fiyero said as he broke into song.

"I could while away the hours  
Conferrin' with the flowers  
Consultin' with the rain  
And my head, I'd be scratchin'  
While my thoughts were busy hatchin'  
If I only had a brain.

I'd unravel ev'ry riddle  
For any individ'le  
In trouble or in pain "

"With the thoughts you'd be thinkin'" Dorothy chimed in,  
"You could be another Lincoln,  
If you only had a brain."

"Oh, I could tell you why," Fiyero continued,  
"The ocean's near the shore,  
I could think of things I never thunk before  
And then I'd sit and think some more.

I would not be just a nuffin'  
My head all full of stuffin'  
My heart all full of pain.  
I would dance and be merry  
Life would be a ding-a-derry  
If I only had a brain!" sang as he began to dance about. Fiyero had always loved to dance, but he tripped up during his steps because he was still getting used to his new limbs and body. During his dance, some straw fell out of his stomach. Dorothy screeched thinking her new friend was going to die. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. I don't bleed or anything," he said as he stuffed the straw back into his stomach.  
  
"I thought you were really hurt!" Dorothy said, extremely relieved that she wasn't lining up another murder.  
  
"Well, the only thing that could hurt me," Fiyero reasoned, "would be a lighted match."  
  
He shuddered. He never really was fond of fire. Now that he was extremely flammable, he didn't even want to think about a flame.  
  
"So you are looking for some brains," Dorothy said to mostly to herself, as if creating some plan.

"Uh...yeah," Fiyero said slowly, curious as to what the ten year old was concocting in her head.

"Well, I'm going to see the Wizard to try to get back home. I bet you he could give you some brains!" the youngster exclaimed.

'_This child may allow me to expose the Wizard for what he truly is_,' Fiyero realized.

"You think he would?" Fiyero asked.

"No reason not to," Dorothy replied.

"So, to the Wizard!" Fiyero shouted.

"To the Wizard!" she shouted back.

"So," Fiyero said as they began to walk down the road, "where did you say you were trying to get back to?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you liked that. Now please review or I will turn you all to scarecrows and burst you into flames!! ::begins to flip through spellbook::


	3. Will an apple a day keep Dorothy away?

Chapter 3! Yay! I'm going to see RENT on Thursday! Yay! I hugged my mom so hard she fell over. Oopps. We both are alive though. Just minor scratches. It was actually kind of funny. RENT!!! RENT!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own WICKED, The Wizard Of Oz, or any of that good stuff. But I do own tickets to RENT!!!!  
  
  
"How much looonger?" Dorothy whined.  
  
Fiyero was about to set himself aflame. Listening to Dorothy whine all the way to the Emerald city was worse than being tortured by the Gale Force. She had told her story already as they walked down the Yellow Brick Road. Fiyero really wanted to know why Glinda didn't give Elphie the shoes and almost instantly realized it was probably his fault. He had to keep his know-nothing act for Dorothy though so he couldn't stay long on the subject. But after she had completed her story she became whiny and quite a bit of a nuisance. Fiyero could feel his brain cells dying from Dorothy asking "how much longer is this going to take?" so many times. He was beginning to think he might need to take up Dorothy's offer to get a new brain.  
  
"Whata pain," Fiyero grumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" Dorothy asked curiously.  
  
"Wish I had a brain!" he improvised.  
  
"Well you'll soon get one," she told him, trying to reassure her friend.  
  
'At least she hasn't seen past my act,' thought Fiyero.  
  
"What was that?!" Fiyero promptly shouted.  
  
"What was what?!" said Dorothy, beginning to shiver with fear.  
  
"Nothing. I-I just thought I saw...never mind."  
  
Dorothy looked suspicious for a total of three seconds before her stomach took over.  
  
"Look! Fruit! I am sooo hungry!" she said and began to pluck an apple off the forest of fruit-bearing trees they had just stumbled upon.  
  
"Hey!" shouted the tree in a deep, raspy voice and swiftly smacked the girls hand with a loud "thwap!"  
  
Fiyero rolled his eyes again at Dorothy's extreme stupidity. He then realized that she didn't know much about Oz. Everyone in Oz knew that you should always knock lightly on the trunk of a tree before doing anything to it, including plucking a fruit from its branches. You need to make sure that it isn't alive, or that it will give you permission to eat its fruit. Dorothy, being new to Oz, looked like she had never even seen a tree talk before.  
  
"I'm sorry!" the ten year old exclaimed back to the tree.  
  
"How'd you like it if I just went and plucked somethin' off of you?" the tree yelled, pulling one of Dorothy's pigtails.  
  
Fiyero decided it was probably time to step in.  
  
"Come on Dorothy," he said pulling her away, "You don't want any of his apples anyway!"  
  
"What's wrong with my apples?" interrupted the tree who was now very offended and annoyed.  
  
"Nothin'. Nothin'," Fiyero replied, "She just doesn't like little worms in her food."  
  
The tree lunged at the duo. They yanked away from the barbaric branches after being whacked a few times.  
  
"Here, I'll show you how to get apples," Fiyero whispered to Dorothy.  
  
"Didn't you just say there were worms in those apples?" Dorothy asked him.  
  
Fiyero ignored her stupid comment and made faces at the tree. It began to throw numerous apples at them in rage. Dorothy and Fiyero (even though Fiyero didn't really need the apples anymore) scrambled about, collecting all the apples. Dorothy suddenly ran after an apple rolling into the forest. Fiyero followed. He hated being a babysitter but he didn't need anymore accidents with this girl.  
  
"Come here, Scarecrow! Come!" she yelped.  
  
Fiyero ran. Sweet Lurline only knew what could happen to a silly little girl in a forest of wild creatures and evil people. He arrived, trying to catch his breath only to find himself face to face with a metal man. He was made from aluminum, no...tin.  
  
  
  
Review or I will drop a house on YOU! I must say it is quite painful. 


	4. He's Boq From The Dead

He's Boq from the dead.  
  
A/N Yay! Another chapter! Chapter 4! Thanks to the reviewers! Getting reviews always makes you feel so happy. Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you!! I am updating as often as I can. I am sorry if they are slow and short. Disclaimer 1: I do not own any part of the Wizard of Oz or Wicked. I simply have become the Wicked Witch of the West. I AM ELPHABA FOR WICKEDNESS SAKES! Disclaimer 2: I did not write "If I Only Had a Heart". I only add the songs for continuity. Instead of writing "Lyrics to blah blah song here" I actually put down the lyrics.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Fiyero couldn't quite place it, but the face looked oddly familiar. When the Tinman saw Fiyero, he seemed to have the same reaction.  
  
"It's...it's...a man made of metal!" Dorothy exclaimed, stupefied.  
  
'_Well DUH!_' thought Fiyero, '_This girl is dumber than anyone I've ever seen, and I worked with politicians! Who's the one that needs the brains_?'  
  
"Oy kaan," squeaked the Tinman.  
  
"Did you say something?" asked Dorothy, wide-eyed in amazement.  
  
'_No, Dorothy. One of the birds just squeaked_,' thought Fiyero, sarcasm heavy on his mind.  
  
"Oy kaan," squeaked the Tinman again, more passionately, or as passionately as he could while only squeaking.  
  
"I think he said Oil Can!" she shouted.  
  
"'Oil Can' what?" asked Fiyero unaware of the can next to him.  
  
"I...don't know," replied Dorothy, somewhat defeated.  
  
They looked at each other, looked around, and rested their eyes on the can of oil sitting on a nearby stump.  
  
"Oh!" cried Dorothy, jumping up and grabbing the can, "Where do you want the oil first?"  
  
"Mi math," the Tinman squeaked happily. They understood him!  
  
"I can't understand you. Could you speak a little more clearly," smiled the ten year old.  
  
'_Oh, sweet Lurline! Why do you put me through this?_' Fiyero cried out in his head.  
  
"He said his mouth!" Fiyero said, grabbing away the can of oil and putting it to the metal man's lips and jaw.  
  
"My-my-my-my goodness! I can talk again!"  
  
'_Now the voice rings a bell too! Who is it? No one from Shiz was made from metal. Can't think of anyone I've met who was made of tin. Argh! This is aggravating!_'  
  
"Oil my arms!" said the Tinman as Dorothy and Fiyero switched off oiling and weeding their new friend. He had obviously been there a while to have foliage growing on him, "Oil my legs! Thank you!"  
  
Dorothy began to help the Tinman move his arms and "helped" the Tinman put down his axe. Okay, she shoved his arm down. He gasped, obviously from some amount of pain inflicted.  
  
"I'm sorry! Did that hurt?" asked the child.  
  
"No! No," he reassured her, "I've just- just been holding that axe up for what seemed ages!"  
  
"How did you EVER get like this?" inquired Dorothy.  
  
"Well, I...uh...um," sputtered the Tinman.  
  
"How?" asked Fiyero, now wondering too. He wanted in on the questioning.  
  
"Well, I...uh...was chopping wood...and...it started to rain. I rusted and been that way ever since!"  
  
"Oh! Well your perfect now!" Dorothy said.  
  
"Far from it," muttered the Tinman.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Fiyero.  
  
"Well...," said the Tinman, as if deciding whether to answer truthfully or not, "Bang on my chest."  
  
Dorothy looked at him in total confusion.  
  
"Go ahead! Bang on it!"  
  
Dorothy obeyed and knocked on the Tinman's torso. It made a low, echoing, noise.  
  
"Beautiful!" cried Fiyero trying to raise the Tinman's spirits, "What an echo!"  
  
"It's empty," sighed the Tinman.  
  
"Why is it empty?" asked the very curious girl.  
  
"The....um....tinsmiths, yeah! The tinsmiths...uh....forgot to give me a heart,"  
  
"No heart?" cried Dorothy. Fiyero tried to say it with her as best he could. If he acted like Dorothy he would probably seem a lot lower on the IQ scale.  
  
The Tinman sighed again.  
  
"No heart. All hallow," he banged on his chest, and fell backward.  
  
'_Wow. I'm obviously dealing with two know-nothings. This one is too naïve to think straight and this one is too depressed to walk straight. Whata bunch._'  
  
They tried to help him, but he shook his hand no.  
  
"When a man's an empty kettle  
He should be on his mettle  
And yet I'm torn apart  
Just because I'm presumin'  
That I could be kind-a human  
  
If I only had a heart. I'd be tender, I'd be gentle  
And awful sentimental  
Regarding love and art  
I'd be friends with the sparrows  
And the boy who shoots the arrows,  
  
If I only had a heart. Picture me ... a balcony ...  
Above a voice sings low--

'Wherefore art thou, Romeo?'

I hear a beat.  
How sweet!  
Just to register emotion.  
'Jealousy,' 'devotion'  
And really feel the part  
I could stay young and chipper  
And I'd lock it with a zipper  
If I only had a heart."

Once again the Tinman tried to walk, but his legs kept stiffening up. Dorothy and Fiyero were going back and forth once again with the oil can to help. And then, as appose to walking, he danced. Fiyero had a strong urge to join him, but Dorothy yanked his arm to whisper something to him.

"What if we let him come with us to the Wizard?" asked Dorothy.

'_What if we don't,_' thought Fiyero. He then realized he could say no. He'd have to give an explanation of why. There was a choice; yes or yes.

"Why not? Sure! He can get a heart!"

"My God! He's falling!" cried Dorothy.

They rushed over to help him. After some running about, the Tinman was finally balanced. Unfortunately, he just fell again closer to the cottage sitting nearby. "That was wonderful!" said Dorothy gleefully.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm still a bit rusty."  
  
'_A bit?_' thought Fiyero, '_If that's a bit, I'd hate to see what he'd call "a lot",_'  
  
"You know," said Dorothy sitting down next to the Tinman, "we were just wondering if you would come to the Emerald City with us to ask the Wizard of Oz for a Heart,"  
  
"Well suppose he wouldn't give me a heart"  
  
'_Again with the depressing!_'  
  
"But he will!"  
  
'_How do you know? Maybe-actually, probably-he'll say "Go away stupid kid! Leave me alone!" I know I would,_'  
  
"We've come such a long way already!"  
  
They all suddenly jolted to attention at the sound of cackling coming from the cottage.  
  
Fiyero grew wide-eyed.  
  
"E-Elphie?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sorry if I offended anyone with the crack at politicians. I was actually thinking about a career in politics. ::ducks to avoid buckets of water being tossed:: Now...REVIEW!!!!!!! I WILL burst you all into flames if you don't! ::cackles::


	5. Fiyero a la Flambé

I'm giving a humongous thanks to everyone who reviewed and continues to review. It's funny how reviews don't seem to matter that much until you begin posting.

It's also funny how Margaret Hamilton bobbles her head when she says "Helping the little lady along, are you my fine gentlemen?" It is amusing. Understand I am saying this while I do have the deepest respect for the kindergarten-teacher-turned-actress.

I will now shut up and let you read. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. But it would be wonderful if I did.  
I also have used a couple of exact quotes from the movie. In the words of Gregory Maguire, "Please don't sue me."

* * *

Chapter 5: Fiyero a la Flamb

The green witch cackled endlessly as all color left Dorothy's face and a look of pure hatred entered the Tin man's.

'Okay. Gotta stay the scarecrow! I'm not Fiyero right now! Wait. Does Elphie even know I'm the scarecrow? She doesn't! Snufflewanks!'

"You call that long?!" she called to Dorothy, who clutched her dog as if it were her very lifeline, "Why you've only just begun!"

Elphie turned to the men.

"Helping the little lady along, are you my fine gentlemen? Well just stay away from that girl or I'll-I'll..." she hesitated, "I'll stuff a mattress with you!"

'Ah man! Elphie really doesn't recognize me! I can't say anything though! And why does the Tin man think that threat was funny?'

"Don't look so smug! I'll use you for a beehive!"

The grin was wiped clean off the metal man's face.

"Hey scarecrow! Wanna play ball?" Elphie called as she threw a flaming sphere at Fiyero.

'I didn't know Elphie could do that...WAIT!'

"Ah! Hot! Hot! No fire!" Fiyero screamed.

"Fiyero..." Elphie muttered. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke as the Tin man put out the fire now forming on the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked Dorothy concerned for her friend's welfare.

"Well," said the Tin man stepping up from the ground, "I'm not at all afraid of her! I'm gonna get you to the Emerald City if I get a heart or not! Make me into a beehive! Bah!"

"And, uh, I'll get you to the city if I get my brains or not! Stuff a mattress with me! Pfft!"

"Oh! You guys are the best friend's anybody could ever ask for!" Dorothy cried out, pulling Fiyero and the Tin man into a hug.

'Aww! Well except for the extreme naïve-ness, she's not too bad.'

"To the Emerald City?" asked the Tin man.

"You two go on ahead for a minute. I'm going to uh...see if there are, uh, any supplies in the cottage."

"Are you sure?" asked Dorothy.

"Yeah. I'll be right with you."

"Alright," said the Tin man, "We won't go too far ahead."

Dorothy and the Tin man walked into the forest and Fiyero headed towards the cottage.

It had obviously been abandoned for a while. There were cobwebs everywhere and a layer of dust coated everything. While the outside remained bright and colorful, the inside was all gray. That is except for one small corner of black and emerald.

"Hello Elphie."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! I hope you liked that! Yes...snufflewanks is an Ozian curse. I have changed some stuff around and created a little extra scene to come next. I am the author and I have the power to do that. ::cackles at the realization of my absolute power::

**REVIEW!**


	6. The Elf In The Self Regrets

To those who did not see the rent fic:

THE LONG AWAITED UPDATES!!!  
Yes, it took me long enough. I am regretful of my misuse of good time, but I am making up for it now!  
The major problem was that I have a bunch of chapters in a notebook-written out by hand. I never got around to typing the stuff. And THEN, my computer decided to not like me.  
It took me a while also to write this chapter. I do not understand love. It is not my strong point. Dating does not work for me. In fact, I am seriously doubting I will ever fall in love. (seriously folks. I'm just not that type). My point you, may be asking? LOVE SCENES ARE FOREIGN TO ME!!! I tried. I hope I conquered. So review when you are done reading so I will know!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wicked characters. I do wish I did.

TO THE ACTUAL CHAPTER 6!!!

* * *

"Fiyero," Elphaba breathed, running to him, "I'm so sorry. I didn't kn-," 

"I know Elphie. It's okay," said Fiyero, embracing her, "But…do you know? Do you know why I'm like this? I mean, you didn't…did you?"

Fiyero pointed out his already obvious limbs.

"It had to be that spell I did. After the Gale Force took you, I looked all through the Grimmerie and tried a spell. I wasn't quite sure what it would do. And I gave up chanting after hours. I thought you were-were…oh Fiyero."

Elphaba fought back tears as she tightened her embrace.

"I'm here. We're here-together. But I need to hurry. Those two went ahead, but I'll have to catch up with them and they might come looking for me if I'm gone to long."

Elphaba sighed, knowing they'd be parting so soon.

"Alright. Well, where are you, the bucket of bolts, and my shoes going?"

"We are going to the Emerald City to, uh, see the 'Great and Powerful Oz.'"

Elphaba used all her will power not to laugh.

"Well," reasoned Fiyero, "it is an opportunity to show the real wizard."

"It would be perfect…" Elphaba said, mulling the situation over and then stopping abruptly.

"But what if he recognizes you?"

"Elphie,_ you_ barely recognized me. Do you really think that _he_ will?"

"True"

"Speaking of recognizing people, does the tin man's face ring a bell at all? I know him from somewhere,"

"Uh…that's Boq."

Fiyero was very confused, not knowing what had happened with Nessa.

"But…Boq wasn't made of tin?"

'_And he wasn't so metallic either!' _

"Well, he is now whether he likes it or not. And I'm betting not."

Fiyero was still confused.

"Why?"

Elphaba paused, deciding how she should explain the strange happenings.

"Let me shorten the story," she took a deep breath, "Boq loved Glinda. Nessa love Boq. Nessa want Boq's heart by spell. Nessa do spell wrong. Boq's heart gone. I turn Boq to tin so he lives. Boq runaway. Boq pissed off."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It all became so complicated and-I just wanted to keep you from all the terrible stuff happening…I don't know what I was thinking!"

Elphaba threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Shhh. It's alright." Fiyero said rubbing her back.

Elphaba gasped slightly.

"Right now what's really important us exposing the Wizard. Things are going way too far. Now, I _know_ I'm going to need your help."

"We're going to need to stay in contact then. It think the soonest we could meet is in the Emerald City itself."

"But what if someone sees you?"

"I'll just scare them away like I do with most people."

'_I'm not too sure how safe this really is, but we don't have many options at the moment.'_

"Alright," Fiyero agreed, "We need a room that no one goes into…ever."

"You worked in the Emerald City for years. There's got to be a room you know about where no one goes. I can navigate my way around, but it wouldn't be wise to run into a group of Gale Forcers."

"I know one room where absolutely no one will be."

"Which?"

"It's a secret room I created. It's in the Library of Glinda the Good. In the fiction section. Complete with password and hidden door."

Elphaba looked impressed. Fiyero would have blushed a decent shade of red, had his face not been of burlap.

"Where did you learn how to do all that?" she smiled to him.

"Libraries are great places. Lots of books. Including lots of books on how to keep a room secluded."

They both squeezed out a laugh.

"The door is the bookcase just to the left of the fiction sign. All you need to do is say the word and the bookcase will shift. And the password is, well, 'Elphie.'"

"When did you make the room?" asked Elphaba, curious when her name became so important to the one she loved so much.

"Years ago."

"Why _my_ name?"

"Well, security reasons. Everyone would assume it to be "Glinda" if anyone ever did see it."

"Oh."

Elphaba's face fell a bit, but Fiyero put his hand to her cheek.

"And because I love you. And I've loved you even longer. In the Emerald City, we all lied. One of mine was to Glinda. I do love you Elphaba. And I always have."

Elphaba leaned in and kissed him. Not just any kiss. A kiss that told both of them then and there that they would be together forever, come what may.

Fiyero looked into her shining Emerald eyes and sighed, knowing they had to part.

"I need to go. Rusty and Dusty might come looking for me and see me kissing the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Fiyero looked mockingly shocked and Elphaba cackled.

"We will meet in the Emerald City."

"Yes. No matter what," he said kissing her forehead, "Good bye."

"Bye."

He walked out the cottage and walked down the road, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Elphie sit by the window with a look of sheer languish.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought! And I will try to update more often. Did you know, reviews are a great motivation? 


End file.
